(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ball game practice device particularly, but not exclusively, for use in tennis practice.
(ii) Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the following prior publications relating to games practice devices:
1. Australian Patent specification 18311/29. PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,330. PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,855.
These disclose ball game practice devices comprising a ball, a line having first, second and third sections extending from a common junction to respective outer ends thereof, at least said first and second sections being elastic, two elongate members positionable to extend from a ground surface in upright spaced disposition, first and second connection means for connecting the outer ends of the first and second sections to the respective elongate members and third connection means for connecting the outer end of the third section to said ball whereby, in use of the device with the elongate members positioned in said upright spaced disposition and the outer ends of said first and second sections connected to the respective elongate members, the ball is elastically suspended by said line between the said elongate members, the ball then being handingly suspended from the junction of said first and second sections through said third section. A player may then strike the ball with a tennis racquet for example, the elastic line then returning the ball after each stroke to the player.
One difficulty with devices of the above kind is that, in use, the elastic first and second sections tend to have a limited life, because of the substantial strain imposed on them in use. Such strain is particularly likely to cause failure of the first and second sections at the locations where they couple to the respective first and second connection means. If, for example, securement of the first and second sections to the respective first and second connection means is effected only by tying of the sections, constant rubbing of the sections against the connection means, in use of the device, will rapidly cause damage to the surface of the line sections, leading to premature failure. One object of the present invention is to provide a connection arrangement which is less likely to cause such damage and premature failure.